


Elly-Belly

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shyness, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Oliver overhears Mr. Perlman call Elio a certain nickname that sparks a specific obsession.





	Elly-Belly

The Perlmans had a way of making Oliver feel welcome in situations he would normally be awkward or uncomfortable in. Perhaps it was their European charm or just their genuine kindness towards him. **  
**

He felt like part of the family the moment he stepped into their home.

Elio had a relationship with his parents that Oliver couldn’t even imagine. At seventeen, he still showed his mom and dad as much affection as Oliver would have at five or six. But he didn’t think that made Elio childish. It simply showed his sensitivity and sweetness, two qualities that Oliver simultaneously admired and envied.

He witnessed many family-bonding moments where the room felt full of love that could push Oliver right out the door if they didn’t make him feel included in that love. Watching Allena push the hair from his eyes, or the way Mr. Pearlman talked so casually with him, it made Oliver a little jealous he didn’t have the same relationship with his family.

He also loved to watch Elio’s parents fluster him. Stories of young Elio as if he was his boyfriend brought home to meet the family for the first time. The moment that took the cake though was when Mr. Perlman referred to his son as “Elly-Belly” and Elio’s face turned bright red.

Oliver had grinned and raised his eyebrows at the younger man. “Elly-Belly?” he mouthed when Mr. Perlman looked away.

Elio only shot him a glare that held no real malice in its gaze.

It wasn’t until later that Oliver really got to tease him about it. Alone in Elio’s room, Oliver’s room, their room for that beautiful summer, as long as their voices were hushed they were the only two people in the world.

Elio’s skin was soft beneath his touch, and Oliver longed to kiss every inch of him. And that’s what he started to do, but he was quickly distracted by Elio’s muscles tensing when he got to his stomach, the hands in his hair tightening their grip.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, voice hushed.

“Nothing,” Elio replied. “Please just- don’t stop.” You’ll kill me if you stop.

So Oliver didn’t stop, his mouth pressing soft kisses to his skin. It didn’t take long for him to notice that Elio was giggling.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Nothing, you’re just, uh- you’re tickling me.”

And then things started to make sense. The hesitation when he wanted to massage his foot. The soft gasps when he traced his skin. The twitching smiles and biting lips. Elio was ticklish, and it seemed to ticklish for his own good. Oh, Oliver was going to have fun with this.

“Sorry,” he said.

“It’s fine, just- Oliver!” Elio gasped, a hand coming up over his mouth as he suppressed another laugh. Oliver’s fingers had joined his mouth in worshipping his stomach.

“Makes sense that Elly-Belly would have such a ticklish belly,” Oliver grinned.

“Shut up.’

“Am I embarrassing you?”

“You always embarrass me.”  
“Then I’m doing something right, I guess.”

Elio groaned, pulling the sheets towards him to cover his face, and even in the dark, Oliver could see how red his cheeks had become.

Even without Elio’s laughter, Oliver could have spent the whole night just kissing and touching his stomach. And he did for a while, until Elio became breathless and begged him to stop, something Elio had never begged him to do.

And so he did. Reluctantly so, but he did.

And the love in the room that night, and many nights before and after was enough to fill it entirely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
